So Wet
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: The cheerleaders have been bullying Gabriella again, and Troy needs to find a way to make her believe him. Since when did convincing feel this good? Troyella. VERY GRAPHIC SEX!


**Summary: The cheerleaders have been bullying Gabriella again, and Troy needs to find a way to make her believe him. Since when did convincing feel this good? Troyella. VERY GRAPHIC SEX!**

**So Wet**

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly as he came rushing through the door of her house.

He had just received a call from his gorgeous girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, and as soon as he heard her voice, he had already been half way out the door when she told him that she needed him.

The sight that greeted him at the door was somewhat surprising; Gabriella sitting on the second step from the bottom, her body wracking with sobs.

"Troy…" she gasped, as she reached her hand out towards him. He almost ran the few steps toward her and gently picked her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist immediately – not only in an attempt to seek comfort, but also in a slightly possessive way.

"Oh, God; it feels like I can't breathe," she gasped as her sobs continued. Troy bent down and placed a loving kiss on each her forehead, one on her nose, then reaching down to her lips, he placed a gentle peck on her lips while climbing up the stairs and making his way into her room. However, as soon as his lips left hers, she pulled his head back down, so his lips once again rested against her own.

And as Troy broke away gasping for air, Gabriella shoved him towards the bed. Almost falling at the force of the shove, Tom scrambled to the bed. His lover needed something, and he was more than happy to give it to her.

Gabriella climbed on top of Troy, and his hands reached up to pull her shirt off her shaking body. She flung his shirt over his head and across the room, as she rubbed his well-toned abs with her hands. She moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers and pants, shoving her hands just beneath the top, stroking his pelvic bones, teasing his body, ready for what was about to come.

She undid the button on his worn jeans rather quickly, and his actions mirrored her own. Everything was rushed; they needed to feel each other - skin against skin. Their pants were discarded within fifteen seconds and Troy thrust roughly into Gabriella.

Moaning incoherently, Gabriella clawed at Troy's back and red marks rose to the surface almost immediately. Troy, already used to the scratches Gabriella made during sex, barely flinched, and sucked on her neck harshly, making his claim on her once again; marking her as his own, showing the world what was his.

"Troy!" she screamed his name as she came, Troy following soon after. Just as Troy was about to pull out, Gabriella pulled him flush back against her. "No, stay inside me. I want you more than anything; more than the air I breathe. I love you so much Troy."

"I love you too," his penis started to stir inside her walls.

"Don't let me go," her eyes started to fill with tears again. "Don't let them take you away from me. You're my rock, Troy. I love you so much. I don't want you to leave me."

"Baby," Troy started. "You know I will never, ever leave you. You're the only girl in my life; that could ever be or will ever be in my life."

"But I want to stay with you," her hips moved against his, showing him she knew what was happening inside her body. "Love me, Troy; at least before the cheerleaders steal you from me."

"Don't say that, Gabriella. You know I'll always love you. You're too strong for stupid cheerleaders to have an impact on you. Think of everything we've been through. No one can replace you, baby," but even as he said this, he gave a gentle thrust of his shaft. "What do you want to be like?"

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about, but figured it out rather quickly. "Be gentle; slow. Do something different, though. Something you've never done before … but go deep; deeper than you've ever gone before."

He nodded, slowly removing his erection from her vagina, just so the tip was inserted, and then gently sliding himself back into her slick heat. Gabriella moaned; she could feel his penis growing larger, getting harder inside her vagina. Troy was kissing her neck, licking her pulse point every so often. He moved his head to her breasts and started licking and sucking her right nipple. His hand found her left nipple, and he started to roll the nipple between two of his fingers. His hand reached down between their bodies, immediately finding the bundle of nerves located in the region where his penis was steadily driving into the wetness.

As Gabriella's body started to shake, Troy pinched her clitoris suddenly and she screamed out in ecstasy. However, just as she was about to come he pulled out of her.

"Troy please…"

"What did you want me to do about this, Montez?"

"Oh fuck, Troy Bolton … don't tease me, don't make me say it … you know what I want."

"No, I don't think I do," Troy replied innocently. "I would love to here what you want; hear you beg." He put three of his fingers in her soft tunnel while stroking her clitoris once again.

"That feels so good, Troy. Don't stop."

Troy's actions stopped at once when she wasn't following his orders. "Beg," he demanded.

"Troy, I want you."

"More."

"I want you," she repeated, "I_ need_ you Troy. I need you inside me; screwing me deep and hard …" She reached down and shoved her finger inside her vagina. "See this, Troy? Feel this? It's all for you. I'm so wet, so fucking wet … all for you." She lifted her fingers to his mouth and coated his mouth in her juice. "Taste it, Troy. You know you want to; taste the juice that runs from my fucking body; out of the place only you have touched … I'm dripping wet, Troy Bolton; sweet yet salty."

He licked his lips, looking down at the goddess before him, her chocolate hair wet with sweat fanned out around her head. "Good, Troy. You taste it? You like it? I've never been this wet before … for you, or anyone. Not even when I masturbate, thinking of you; imagining that you're screwing me when you're away at basketball practice. That you are pounding you're huge dick into me, while I milk you, begging you for more. You can't get me any wetter Troy. I'm dripping, soaking my bed in my juices … You made me this way, you and your penis; your rock hard shaft. Stick that fucker into my pussy, Troy. It won't hurt you, or me. I'm too wet for that. Oh God, please fuck me…"

Troy smirked, he had her in a place he'd never had her before; he'd never had her begging for him before. He decided he liked it when she begged him; it was so dirty; something he'd never experienced before. He pushed his hardened penis just inside her dripping vagina, stroking her and teasing her again.

"Say my name, Gabriella. Tell me you love me."

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I fucking love you!" Gabriella screamed, and Troy shoved his entire nine inches into her awaiting warmth. And, as his shaft hit her cervix every time he pushed in, she screamed with passion. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his hips met his thrusts; matching his strokes perfectly.

Gabriella was moaning loudly, barely hanging on, while Troy was choking out deep grunts, their hips, joined by Troy's penis, moved together faster and faster until finally they climaxed together.

And just before they drifted off to sleep, Troy whispered, "I love you, baby."

Gabriella, too tired to even move, just replied, "I love you too Wildcat."

**-----**

**AN: Well, that's my first story that was like that … um, yeah. I have no idea what to think. So, just tell me exactly how you feel. Whether it be: "Never write something like that again" or "That made me orgasm when I read this". Aha, thanks.**

**Also, I wrote this first for my Star Trek: Voyager story. But I liked this story lol so I changed it around, and wrote it for High School Musical. So, yeah. Just in case you read that and were wondering.**


End file.
